Oops!
by omgromance
Summary: Alfie still has feelings for Piper and wants to kiss her and see, but he accidently kisses Patricia instead. Then Eddie and Piper find out! Pilfie, Amfie and Peddie!
1. Chapter 1

Piper was staying at Anubis House for a day, sort of a layover till her train left at night. Alfie had thought of Piper even when Amber and him at gotten together. He needed to know if he had feelings for Piper and he decided today was the day to do it.

Amber and Nina were gone shopping all day and he thought he saw Paticia go into Eddie's room a while ago.

He headed up to the room. He got their and saw her sitting on Patricia's bed head phones on. He knew Piper listened to music quietly so he began rambling on.

"Piper, I need to talk to you. I think I like you. I know I'm dating Amber but I must know about my feelings for you." Alfie sad quickly. Piper looked over and after that began to stand.

Patricia's POV

I'm sitting on my waiting for Piper to get back from the bathroom. I'm blasting my music when Alfie came in. He looks really nervous and his lips are moving really fast. Better find out what he wants, so I take off my headphones and stand up to face him.

"Alfie-" I start to say but then the weridest thing happened, Alfie _kissed_ me. As soon as I could I push him away. Then fall back to my bed. "What the _hell_ Alfie."

He looked really hurt and confused, "Piper, I thought you might...,"

"Patricia here hi!" I told him. He thought I was Piper no wonder.

Alfie's face looked horrified, "I thougt you were downstairs!"

"No, and Piper's in the bathroom if you're wondering." I said filling in the clues.

Alfie was pacing now, then turned to me like he suddenly realized something, "Please, please, _please_ don't tell Eddie. He'll beat me to a pulp!"

I wanted to laugh but held it in, I didn't want Piper to find out about this either. "Deal! Aslong as you don't tell Piper."

He nodded quickly, "Yes, yes let's do that!"

Then Piper came in and smiled when she spotted Alfie, "Hey Alfie." I"ll just let him do that to Piper now.

I spoke up, "I need to go tell Eddie something." Heading for the door, trying to give them some privacy.

"What?" Alfie exclaimed.

I turned to look at him, "Not _THAT _something else." Then rushed out.

**If you liked this check out my other one-shots and stories for HOA. Pleas REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided for this story Piper and Alfie decided not to be together and Alfie contuined going out with Amber.**

Eddie and Patricia were walking back to the house, hand in hand, as happy as it gets.

"You know what I just thought of Yacker," Eddie smirked.

She rolled her eyes in response, "What?"

"I'm the only guy you've ever kissed," Eddie chuckled, letting go of her hand and slinging his arm around her shoulder.

Patricia's mind flashed to Alfie's "kiss," if you counted that a kiss. Plus she didn't kiss him, he kissed her.

"Yup," She said nervously.

Eddie turned to her surprised by nervousness. "Aren't I_?" _

She hated keeping secrets from him. Also what happened was so ridiculous and silly he'll probably laugh about it.

"Well you see," She started. Eddie's eyes brows shot up and he stopped and crossed his arms. "You're going to laugh when you hear this. See remember when Piper was here? Course you do...so Alfie thought I was Piper and sort of...kissed me, sorta. Werid huh?"

He blinked at her, "He _kissed_ you?"

"Yeah stupid aye?" She started walking again.

Eddie looked around bemused for a second and then jogged to catch up to her.

"I knew Alfie could be a little dumb, but this takes the cake." He said mater-of-factly.

Patricia whipped in front of him and glared, their faces close. "You did the same thing!"

"No! That was different I didn't know there were- are two of you," He shot back.

The redhead scoffed back, "You're kidding me? That's your excuse?"

"Yeah, and he doesn't have one," Eddie contuined.

She just glared back, "Seriously, could you not be such a guy for a minute? He didn't do anything wrong-"

"He kissed you!"

"So what you're going to hit him because you're jealous?"

"No! I'm going to hit him because I'm mad about him kissing you," He yelled. Then started to walk fast back to the house. Which Patricia now noticed was only about twenty feet away. She groaned loudly and ran after him before he actually found Alfie.

Eddie was in already in the door and heading to Alfie's room. Nina spotted Eddie coming in, "Hey Eddie were's Patri- is something wrong?" Nina asked seeing his angry disposition.

He turned to look at her, "Yeah, I'm going to kill Alfie have you seen him?"

Nina stood up alarmed at the statement, "What happened?"

At that moment Patricia rushed in. "Eddie, don't be stupid!"

He ignored them both and contuined to Alfie's room. He "forgot" to knock and barged into the room where Amber was telling Alfie what to wear on their date.

"Alfie, I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" He yelled. Alfie's face was struck with terror and Amber screamed at Eddie not to get dirt in the room.

Patricia and Nina ran into the room after Eddie. Patricia ran around to be inbetween the two boys.

"Eddie, lets go talk about this!" Patricia offered awkwardly, wanting to talk was an unusally thing fo them.

Amber looked accusantly at Alfie, "What did you do now?"

Eddie wasted no time askering for him, "He kissed Patricia."

"YOU DO WHAT?" Amber screamed. Everyone in the room jumped and looked shocked.

Alfie looked like he might cry, "No, no Ambs it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?" Amber asked, then ran out of the room.

Alfie watched her go angstily, "Somebody hit me."

"Happily!" Eddie said dodging around Patricia and grabbing Alfie by the shirt.

Just then Jerome walked in looking extremely surprised by the amount of people in his room. Then even more shocked by the state of his friend and roommate.

"Something the matter?" Jerry asked rushing over to the two and prying Eddie off Alfie.

"Yes!" Eddie said to Jerome who was now inbetween him and his pry (a.k Alfie) "He kissed Patricia!"

Jerome did a double take and peered over Eddie's shoulder at Patricia. Who was just looking annoyed at the whole matter.

He turned to look at Alfie, "How did you manage not to have Trixie hit you?"

Alfie shrugged and Jerome turned back to the American, "Why don't we all just sit...and...talk about this...," Jerome finished unsurley. Everyone nodded in agreement, even Eddie. "Now all we need is someone good at talking about things...," He contuined, "Nina you should go get Mara."

Nina left to go get her.

**Some people asked me to contuine and I did! There will be another chapter, haha didn't think it would end up being this long. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

They were all now sitting around a table. Mara at the head, Eddie and Amber sitting on oneside, Patricia and Alfie on the other, and Jerome at the other end.

"Okay," Mara started. "Why don't we start with what happened."

Alfie looked around nervously, "Amber and I were in a fight, and "on a break" as she said. I wanted to know if I really did have feelings for Piper when she was here. So I went up to the room and kissed Trixie who I thought was Piper."

"How could you not see that it _wasn't_ Piper," Amber said angrily.

"Well, you see I was talking to her then she practiclly invited me to kiss her and-"

"Invited?" Patricia yelled at him outraged, "How did I invite you to kiss me?"

Eddie and Patricia were both now giving him death glares, "Again I thought I was talking to Piper and I told her what I told you guys then you stood up and you were making a certain face-"

"What face?" Eddie yelled.

"Well not a face, I mean it's your face and your face looks so much alike to Piper's so that face...," Alfie was just rambling on now.

"That point is," Trixie cut in, "I was listening to music when Alfie was talking then I stood up and he kissed me." She made a grossed out face.

Mara smiled like they had gotten somewhere, "Where their you have it, all just a big misunderstandng."

"No!" Amber yelled a hurt look on her face. "Alfie is...is Amfie over, is it Pifie now?"

"Ambs no, I didn't plan to kiss Piper and I didn't-"

"You just "accidently" kissed Patricia" Eddie cut in.

"Yeah, it was an accident," Alfie pleaded. "I'm sorry Ambs."

Amber stared at him for a minute. "Alfie we're broken up. If you want me back you'll have to go back through my checklist."

After that she stood up and walked out of the room her head high.

Jerome trying to stop his laughter reached out and patted Alfie on the back. Alfie looked alittle miserable. "Come on buddy it'll be okay. Go break out the lawnmower."

The sorry boy ignored his friend's "comfort" and mumbled to Eddie. "Can you just hit me now. I need to get right to winning Amber back."

Eddie stared at him for a minute. Then burst out laughing, "I'm not going to hit you."

"Really?" Alfie said doubtfully.

"I can't hit a guy the same day he breaks up with his girlfriend." He answered getting up to leave. "Plus Amber's already go you shitting your pants."

Patricia rolled her eyes and patted Alfie's back, because he looked more nervous now then ever. Eddie laughed once more then left the room.

Patricia got up too then out of the blue punch Alfie really hard in the shoulder. "That's for kissing me doofus." Then walked out of the room and left the injured boy to rub his arm.

By this poit Jerome couldn't hold it in any longer, he laughed. "Sorry Alfie." Then kept laughing, even Mara had to try to keep her cool.

Alfie with a sober expression stood an exclaimed, "Better go get the lawnmower before Eddie changes his mind."

A hour or so later Eddie headed up to Yacker's room. He wanted to say something to her about all of that. He wanted to explain he wasn't jealous, because Eddie Miller doesn't get jealous.

He knocked and waited for a resonse. He knocked again then Yacker answered, "Amber I already told you, I'm very sorry Alfie's a complete idoit."

He took that as a good time to head in, "I'm not Amber but I do agree that Alfie's an idoit."

Patricia glared at him a bit and went, "Oh it's you."

"Yeah...I'm guess I wanted to..."

"Apologize maybe?" She finished for him.

"I don't think I need to say sorry for anything," He said definently.

She stared at him for a second, "Well most people might want to say sorry for being a jealous pig?"

"I'm _ not_ jealous!"

"About to hit Alfie because you got bored were you?"

They were both quiet then Eddie gave up and sat down on the other end of her bed.

"Okay I was a little jealous."

"A little?"

"Fine," He said exasperated. "I was really _really_ jealous. I wanted to kill him."

She smiled knowingly, "I know."

He smirked and moved closer, "So I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. She hated apologies, giving out or receving. "Yeah, yeah I forgive you."

"Really?" He moved alot closer, his hand on her hip. There faces inches apart.

"Yeah, I forgive you. Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

Then of course he did.

**I know it's a bit of a werid ending hahha PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this Piper and Alfie are dating. **

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL MAD AT ME FOR KISSING EDDIE?" Piper yelled back at her sister. They got into a huge argument over who-knows-what.

"GOD YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE CAUGHT UP ON THAT." Patricia screamed back. "BESIDES YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE KISSED ALFIE THAT'S RIGHT ALFIE!" Patricia just reaized what she said.

Piper recoiled, "What?"

"It's totally not what you think!" Paticia said quickly. Piper looked back at her with questioning eyes. "Remember when you vistited me?"

"You kissed him then?" Piper said unbeliviblely.

"No, god...he thought I was you and he kissed me." She said before.

"Oh," Piper responded looking at her feet thoughtfully. Then she met Patricia's gaze, "Does Eddie know?"

"Yeah...he came pretty close to hitting Alfie." She muttered.

"What?"

"He almost hit Alfie."

The sisters look at each other for a minute then both crack a smile.

Then Piper frowed alittle, "He didn't even kiss me that weekend."

Patricia heistated, "It was a huge misunderstanding."

"Well it better have been!" She teased back. They both gave each other understanding smiles.

"Are you going to tell Alfie you know or do you want me to?" Patricia offered.

"No. I should tell him," She looked at her twin. "I wish one of you told me!"

"I'm sorry, but on the other hand I completely forgive you kissing Eddie. Completely!"

"You'd better. How do they mix the two of us up. I mean Eddie didn't even know I existed so he hs an excuse. But Alfie, come on!" Piper said in an inexcuseable way.

"Well we do have a little family resemeblance," Patricia joked. It was an old joke of there's that they didn't look exactly alike.

"Just a bit," Piper played along. She smiled one last time then went to go call Alfie.

**I'm sorry this was terrible and also that there's no Alfie part. But I felt that I hadn't seen a lot of Piper and Alfie so I didn't know enough about there relantionship to write about them together. **

**Please please REVIEW!**


End file.
